The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Pets, personal items, and people are lost on a daily basis. The problem that arises is how to find the lost item. The only alternatives that are currently available for a person to notify a large number of people about the loss is by posting fliers across a neighborhood, placing an ad in a newspaper, posting a lost and found message on an online bulletin board, or, for missing children, having the local authorities issue an Amber alert.
These avenues of notification are reliant upon someone actively looking for the notification. For example, searching a neighborhood for a flier posted on a lamp post in the neighborhood, purchasing a newspaper and looking for the ad, having a computer to search for an online posting, or driving on a freeway to see the Amber alert. These are passive approaches that typically require the knowledge of something being lost by the observers.